kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
119. The Butler, Instructing
The Butler, Instructing is Chapter 119 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Blavat is surprised by the fact that Funtom Music Hall was built right in front of Sphere Music Hall. Meanwhile, in Funtom Music Hall, Ciel Phantomhive praises the Phantom Five, which consists of Soma Asman Kadar, Joanne Harcourt, Edward Midford, Cheslock, and Clayton. Sebastian Michaelis gives Clayton, who combs his hair, his glasses back; Cheslock comments that Clayton's transformation is the most extreme out of them all. Edward recalls the events of two weeks ago. Ciel informed a shocked Edward that they are establishing their own music hall, as well as their own group to rival the Starlight Four. Ciel explained that when given two options which cost the same, customers would choose the one of higher quality. When Edward asked how they would find a talented, charismatic individual, Ciel pointed to Edward, to his astonishment. Ciel assured him that he is qualified for the role, considering that he is a current prefect at Weston College, the heir to a marquessate, athletic, and attractive. Despite his reservations, Edward agreed to the job in hopes of rescuing Elizabeth Midford but added that he cannot do it alone. Ciel told him that he has already sent his scout, Sebastian, after the other members he has selected. At Weston College, Sebastian, disguised as Professor Michaelis, greeted a surprised Joanne, explained to him the circumstances regarding Edgar Redmond, Herman Greenhill, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet, and recruited him for the Funtom Five. Joanne promised that he will do anything for Sebastian since the latter saved him when he was "alone and friendless." Afterward, Sebastian recruited Cheslock, who found the job amusing, Clayton, who wanted to help prevent the former prefects from sinking "even lower," and Soma, who was eager to assist his "little brother" Ciel. Later, the five recruited gathered at Ciel's office in the London townhouse. When Cheslock questioned whether or not the members are competent enough, particularly Clayton, Sebastian modified Clayton's appearance by combing his hair and removing his glasses; they were all impressed with the result. Ciel called for their attention, stating that they must undergo special training. On Ciel's command, Sebastian passed out a folder involving "character setup" to each individual of the Funtom Five. Ciel asserted that the group's appeal will increase if each member has his own distinct, unique characteristics: Edward must be "a little naughty and aggressive"; Joanne must be "a little devil of a younger brother"; Clayton must be "a cool-headed intellectual"; Soma must be "a haughty rich boy"; and Cheslock can simply be himself, since he has already made a striking impression all on his own. Sebastian remarked, to Cheslock's indignation, that no ordinary person would attend one of the most prestigious public schools in Great Britain with his kind of hair and makeup. When Edward asked how he is supposed to be "a little naughty and aggressive," Sebastian, on Ciel's order, demonstrated it on Edward by cornering him against the wall, stroking his chin, and dropping a suggestive comment. Sebastian, then, informed a flustered Edward that, according to their recent street surveys, women are favorably disposed to men who are "somewhat forceful." Edward told Sebastian that he is hesitant about speaking crudely to women, to which Sebastian responded by saying that his "good breeding" is manifest, while Joanne and Soma studied their respective folders. Ciel affirmed that "novelty and individuality" will allow them to transcend the Starlight Four. When Clayton asked if what they will be doing is enough, Ciel angrily stated that he does not want to hear their complaints before they have even begun, adding that enhancing their marketability is critical to whether they win or lose. Sebastian, in a menacing fashion, maintained that he will train them thoroughly, to the Funtom Five's discomfort. They, then, refined their speech, mannerisms, singing, dancing, and skills through rigorous lessons under Sebastian's guidance. At night, Sebastian brought tea to Ciel and gave his report: Soma is exceptionally talented, for he is not shy and picks up the dancing after being shown the steps only once. Ciel pointed out that, in spite of his mental immaturity, Soma is quite capable in almost every area. Sebastian added that Edward, out of sincere respect for his superiors, is also quickly learning things. After Ciel handed Sebastian a paper which contains all of the new crowd-pleasers he has devised for opening night, he asked him about the blood research; Sebastian replied that he has yet to hear from Sieglinde Sullivan. At Sieglinde's residence, Sieglinde adds a drop of Wolfram Gelzer's blood into a cup of liquid; the liquid changes color, to her joy. She informs Wolfram that his blood has the same composition as Canopus. She says that the blood has been categorized by the names of the four stars, and that the substance found on the surface of the red blood cells differs among the four; when blood of differing types is combined, the blood will congeal. Sieglinde determines that it is "a discovery of historic proportions," inferring that past attempts at blood transfusion probably failed because they mixed blood of different types together. Wolfram concludes from her observations that the people at Sphere Music Hall should have already succeeded with their blood transfusion experiments. Sieglinde agrees, stating that it should no longer be necessary to collect so many blood samples, and wonders aloud where the enormous quantity of blood could be going to. Meanwhile, Grell Sutcliff and Othello are investigating Sphere Music Hall's facility. Grell comments on its size and advanced equipment. Othello notes that they are making more progress than they should have. Grell asks him for an explanation, but Othello, to Grell's irritation, ignores them, saying that, occasionally, humans acquire sophisticated technology due to a Faustian contract with a demon, but this is "a little more." When he continues to mumble to himself, Grell remarks that they cannot stand "geeks" like Othello. Othello, then, admits that there is still plenty he does not understand, but what he knows for certain is that whoever the mastermind is they need to be chased down right away and be given "a good spanking," to Grell's excitement. Characters in Order of Appearance *Blavat Sky *Soma Asman Kadar *Joanne Harcourt *Edward Midford *Ciel Phantomhive *Cheslock *Clayton *Sebastian Michaelis *Sieglinde Sullivan *Wolfram Gelzer *Grell Sutcliff *Othello Navigation es:Capítulo 119 it:Capitolo 119 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc